The Teacher's Reward
by Whuzgal1
Summary: Hey, I'm not a pervert, but when this ultra hot student comes up to me and asks to do anything to raise her grade, I just can't refuse. Don't worry, I'll give her some 'extra credit'. NaruHina


**The Teacher's Reward**

Summary:

Hey, I'm not a pervert, but when this ultra hot student comes up to me and asks to do anything to raise her grade, I just can't refuse. Don't worry, I'll give her some 'extra credit'.

NaruHina

Ugh . . . another hard day at school. No, it's worse when you're the teacher. Your only reward is the sexy girls on a hot summer's day. And it just so happened to be that glorious day. I teach AP English in Konoha College to the smart freshmen. But because it's such a nerdy class there really isn't any cute girls. Except for…

"Hinata, this isn't your best work, try harder next time." I warned, eyeing the girls sweaty triple E-cup chest as she looked down at her D+.

Yeah, this girl is sexy.

- Triple E-cup breasts (do they get any bigger . . . yes . . .)

- curvy hips (that make her strawberry patterned panties show from her skirt uniform)

- silky indigo hair

- angelic facial features

- sexy body

- did I mention her most sweaty parts are her vagina and her breasts

Yeah, she's the only reason I wake up in the morning. I went on teaching about a lesson I don't care enough to say and ended the day grading a pop quiz. Still grading, and a shadow appears at my desk. I look up-

"OH! Hinata, um, yes do you need something?" god . . . help me. My third member got the best of me.

I scooted my chair closer to the desk and looked up to her bowed head.

"Um, hello Mr. Uzumaki, I wanted to talk about my test that was handed back to me today…"

"Oh . . . I MEAN Sure!"

Jeez, if it wasn't so obvious that I was sad she didn't ask me to make love with her. I looked back up to her chest. The button-up shirt looked like it was going to pop. The top buttons were already gone and her breasts were sweating through her shirt. IF that didn't turn me on then I'm gay.

"I was just so tired that- Is there anything I could do to raise my grade?" she suddenly said, and I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Yea, sure, but first, close and lock that door."

She looked confused, "Why?"

"Because I don't want any of the other teachers to, uh, think I'm giving you special treatment! (yea that's it!)"

"Oh, ok!" Hinata said, taking the bait.

When she turned around I was two inches away from her, making her jump in fright.

"You must be hot in that shirt, let me help you. Don't worry I'm not I pervert like those other teachers, they wouldn't understand." I said distracting her as I unbuttoned her strained shirt.

Hinata blushed as her breasts 'flopped' out.

"You want extra credit, right?" I assured.

"Yes, please! I'll do anything! I promise!" she said, straight-forward.

"OK, we start no-" I began, and crashed my lips onto hers.

Hinata's eyes bulged as my tongue explored her mouth and my hands explored her chest. I pushed her to the ground and ripped off her lace bra.

"What are you doing Mr. Uzumaki!" she said between moans.

"Getting my promise for raising your grade. I bet you want an A; and you're A material babe."

I ripped off her skirt and took off my pants (falling in the excitement). I jumped back on her before she could escape through the door.

"Now where do you think you're going. You are at about a C+." I whispered in her ear, making her back curl up.

Carrying her bridal style, I brought her into the closet, closing the doors behind us.

"This is considered rape Mr. Uzumaki! You could get in trouble!" Hinata protested.

"Its not rape if you like it." I said removing my underwear and shirt.

I licked her lips before diving back in. I felt her slowly beginning to embrace me also and I smirked. I moved my magic tongue down to her large breasts, taking up all the space. I bit, licked, massaged, and grabbed her breasts, letting her moan it out. I nibbled until they became hard and sweaty. I licked her sweat of sweat.

"B+ so far. You learn quickly."

I flipped her upside-down, making her support herself with her hands. I inserted three fingers into her as she screamed and moaned at the same time. I chuckled and enter my whole hand, moving it fast to open it up for the big one. My third arm was about the size of three hands and pushing that thing into frail Hinata was a must. I thrusted it into her, making her moan in pain.

She grabbed onto my legs and I thrusted in and out. Only five minutes of it and she cummed it all out. I flipped her over so her head was facing my dick and my head was facing her vagina.

"Work for that A. I want pleasure down there." I ordered and she nodded uneasily.

I began liking her insides as she gave my dick a blow job. And a wonderful one.

"Use those breasts. Faster."

I thrusted my tongue in and out of her vagina.

"You know you could report me for this." I said grinning.

She turned around with my dick in her mouth, "Well, where's the fun in that?"

No flames!


End file.
